Research and Astronomy Improvement Act
Urgency: Low | Drafted By: Ainin Sponsors: Strykla, Yanalia, Greater Pokarnia, Vistulange The Senate of Aurentina, Noting that the executive cabinet ministry by the name of the Ministry of Research and Astronomy is tasked with the duty of managing and sponsoring scientific research in Aurentina, providing funding to specialized research agencies alongside providing oversight to the space program and facilitating funding for research and space programs, Reaffirming that the Ministry of Research and Astronomy is to promote and support scientific developments and aerospatial exploration through financial, social and diplomatic channels, Section I: Funding A) 7% of the annual budget of the Ministry is to be held in trust by the Ministry of Treasury and Finance as a "rainy-day fund" B) A rainy-day fund is defined for the purpose of this law as a reserved amount of money to be used in times when regular income is decreased in order for typical operations to continue C) The minister responsible or the prime minister may activate the fund at any time if they feel that operations may severely be affected without the additional funding Section II: Accounting A) The office of Ombudsman for the Ministry of Research and Astronomy is created to investigate rights violation and maladministration complaints filed by Aurentine citizens and enterprises B) The Ombudsman is appointed by the Ministry of Justice and approved by a 10-person panel chosen from the Aurentine electorate C) The Ombudsman is to be replaced every 4 years and selected by a new 10-person panel that may not contain people from prior ones D) The Ombudsman is to have a university degree in accounting and is responsible for auditing the ministry at least twice a year Section III: Astronaut Selection A) The term astronaut is defined for the purpose of this law as an Aurentine public servant trained by a human spaceflight program to command, pilot, or serve as a crew member of a spacecraft B) Astronauts are selected among any candidates who present their names, along with the appropriate forms, less than 30 days after the job offering is posted C) Candidates must not have any history of violent or uncontrollable mental or physical disorder or a violent felony on their criminal record D) Candidates may not be rejected on basis of sex, race, religion or any category that does not impede the ability or performance of the person E) Selected candidates must finish the two-month training camp and pass a written test Section IV: Security and Protection A) All astronauts are to be trained in emergency situation management in case of incident onboard a spacecraft B) Deliberately sabotaging a spacecraft is classified as reckless endangerment and punishable by 10 years in prison C) Accidentally disabling functions of a spacecraft leading to fatalities is classified as reckless endangerment and punishable by 5 years in prison D) Scientists and contractors found to be deliberately misleading ministry officials with the aim of receiving money from the government will be charged with the newly-created crime of fraud, punishable by a fine thrice the amount of money defrauded E) The Ministry of Transportation is tasked with investigating accidents and incidents onboard or involving spacecraft Concluding that this act provides an adequate plan for scientific development in Aurentina, Hereby Passes the Research and Astronomy Improvement Act